


the boy with joy in his legs

by viciousmate



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, World Cup, brazil nt, davinard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmate/pseuds/viciousmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is jealous and Bernard enjoys the moment to comfort his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy with joy in his legs

David is extremely happy now seeing Neymar walking to him after so many devastating events with the national team. The handshake and the hug are new memories to replace the pain and the tears when the boy was lying at the barrow. David smiles, a painful smile yeah, but yet a smile. His head is heavy and confused, and just the act of thinking is enough to bring back the hurt, but he knows he has teammates and a smiley Neymar to remember him that everything could be worse.

David knows he is the comic relief to the group. Moreover, he knows that his sadness about blaming itself by the semifinals humiliation is one more reason for all of them stay down. Specially Bernard. Since the end of the game, they hadn’t talked because Bernard needed him too much and he wasn’t able to comfort him at all, not in the way his little boy deserved. The love between them is so new and so confusing that in a difficult time like this the last thing he wants is someone depending on him.

Neymar coming to visit at Granja Comary helps them in so many levels. David Luiz embraces his friend, putting a smile on his face, setting free all of his problems. Then he watches Bernard coming closer to them all smiles (smiles that give him a heart attack), passing by without even a glance and kissing Neymar’s cheek (what makes him wanna die). What was in Bernard’s mind when he just acted so loving with another right in front of David? Why? It is the only thought in his head in next hour, and when the training is over and everybody goes to the shower, David runs out to Bernard to try putting the things clear.

“Is it going to be like this, Bernard?”

“What, David?” In his face, a satisfied smile cause David is finally talking to him.

“We haven’t talked just for two days and I have to see you over happiness kissing Neymar? You just didn’t jump in his arms because he is fucking injured. Are you dating him?”  
Bernard laughs, and he keeps laughing with the hands in his knees while the tall guy stares him.

“David, the whole team kissed Neymar’s cheek.”

“You had a silly smile on your face.”

“I was very happy to see him. Walking.” Bernard can’t believe this is happening.

“You were too happy in my opinion.” David seems so pissed right now, with his arms folded and a strange frowning face.

“Where did all this jealousy come from? We are not dating. We don’t like each other that way, you silly boy”. Bernard approaches him step by step and slowly uncrosses the taller one’s arms. “Sadly, I’m in love with this giant lion with curly hair so dumb and jealous right in front of me”.

“Sadly?” David Luiz smiles. Seeing that half piece of human being so full of love makes him really relieved and glad. And when Bernard wraps his arms around his waist and lies his head on his chest David realizes the feeling between them is real.

“I’m yours, David”. Says Bernard staring up at him. The eyes are burning and another feeling is on.

“So what do you think about us waiting until the locker room is empty so we make the things right?”

“What do you… Ahhhh. Here? At the locker room? Really? Someone...”

“I don’t give a shit about someone. Fuck it! I can’t wait for this.”

“Calm down, babe. You can hurt your back like the other time.”

“It doesn’t matter now, Bê. I just want the joy in your legs.”

Bernard’s eyes sparkles. For two days, he had wanted to comfort David and make him forget all the sadness about the game. And this is the moment. 

Inside the locker room is warm, probably because the showers were on. There is a wet fog all around and there is a couple alone waiting for something about to happen. Bernard have his wide-open smile with deep cheeks lines. When they realizes they are alone David holds Bernard’s neck and pulls him closer until their lips are touching and all the emotions are being shared. Wrapping his hands around Bernard’s waist, David lifts him up and waits for him to wrap his legs around David’s body, then he walks ‘til the bench and he sits down, with Bernard very comfortable on his lap, their heads now in the same height.

They make out while Bernard slips up his thumbs underneath David’s shirts. David just raises his arms and lets Bernard do the undressing, coming back to his lips right after. The small boy kisses the freckles on David’s cheeks, and he touches the chest of his lover sliding his hands all over his muscles. Then his lips are trailing down David’s neck, feeling the taste of wonderful sweaty skin, biting his collar bone. David is laying on his elbows, giving more space to his little boy who stays kissing his neck and chest and after is swirling his tongue on David’s nipples to listen his first moan. 

Bernard gets down and kneels on the floor, his hands finds their way to his lover’s trousers and take them off with a little help of him. For a few seconds Bernard just stares up at David’s beautiful and perfect body, slowly running his palms up and down David’s strong thighs. Then finally he softly bites David’s crotch while grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pulling it down, showing up that long handsome cock, begging for a warm mouth around it. Bernard is such a nice guy and slides his tongue down to up all the length of the dick focusing at the tip, tasting the sweat and pre-come, kissing and sucking it. David moans again and buries his hand in Bernard’s hair, with an urge to pull him down until he swallows his entire dick. 

“Oh fuck, Bê.”

Bernard thinks this is a good sign, and goes ahead with his job of kissing and sucking and swallowing and kissing again and licking all the length and suck… David just keeps his eyes closed and enjoy it, moaning and sighing, and wishing for more. Bernard stops the sucking to take his own shirts off and fill his mouth back, while his hands are all over the abs and thighs of his giant. 

“Do you wanna fuck me?”

“What? Did you need ask it?” The pleasure in David’s eyes shining. Bernard stands up and walks away. “Where did you go, babe?”

“Just wait”.

Bernard goes to his locker and backs with condom and lube. He pushes his own trousers down and sits on David’s legs. 

“I wanna ride you!”

David opens a large smile and sits up to kiss his sweet love. While they make out Bernard uses the condom and the lube and pushes David’s chest down, straightening his position and slowly rubbing the tip of David’s hard cock against the swollen skin of his hole, then even more slowly he goes down trying to put the entire long penis inside him.

“Calm down, Bê. You’re too tight. Relax, I love you”.

Bernard smiles and looks at the great eyes full of love and lust, the square jaws lines, the funny curly hair, the muscles in arms, the abs, and Bernard sighs and feels the hit on the right spot. They moan at the same time. Bernard goes up and down, swallowing the cock, enjoying the burning and the pleasure insides; his thighs against David’s hips, his hands on David’s chest, his eyes closed. David strokes his hands over Bernard’s thighs, goes up over the abs and chest, he holds Bernard’s neck and pulls him close to a hot kiss, the tongues fighting for the mouths, teeth biting lip. They are breathing heavily against their mouths, moaning, smiling.

Bernard straightens up his back, going really down on David. The lust bursts inside him. David sees Bernard’s thick dick begging for a hand, he gets around it and jerks him, slowly at first then fastening his pace and then slowing down again and going on, while Bernard is groaning and riding him wildly. This is good enough for a while.

“David, please, stop, I’m gonna come”.

“What’s the problem with it?”

“I… what…”

David doesn’t stop. He speeds up the movement of his hand and watches the way Bernard is writhing, feeling the joy to get David’s cock inside him while his own cock have been eagerly jerked, about to reach the climax. Bernard put his hands behind himself, over David’s thighs, touching his warm muscles, he groans again with so much more desire and he comes, covering the skin of David’s chest. He is panting but still riding David, his eyes wishing more and more of all that. 

“What do you wanna now, dear?” Asks Bernard through his breath.

“Kneel”.

Bernard obeys, putting himself over his knees and palms, offering his ass to his lover. 

“You have a very beautiful ass, Bê”.

“I know. You always tell me this”.

“It’s really beautiful. And I really love to fuck it”.

David stands up on the floor so he can match the exactly height between them, and slide into Bernard’s hole without warning. He fucks his love, stroking his back, grabbing his neck, pulling his hair. David groans. Bernard groans. Bernard say he want more. David fucks him harder. His cock deep in Bernard’s ass. Bernard in a dirty teasing dance with his hips. Then David gets off, takes off the condom and comes over Bernard’s back. A blatant roar that drives Bernard crazy, letting him very hard again. He sits down showing himself to his giant lover and starts jerking off but David kneels and put the cock in his mouth, going deep throat and licking the head. David’s mouth sucks with much desire, swallowing each inch, and making Bernard moan more than ever. Takes a time but Bernard comes again.

They look each other, the breath panting, the smiley eyes. They make out, David’s hands around Bernard’s neck.

“You’re mine, Bê”.


End file.
